Flush the Fashion(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Лейбл:Warner Music Group Год:1980 Общая продолжительность:28:27 Продюсер:Томас Рой Бейкер Треклист 1. Talk Talk 02:09 2. Clones (We're All) 02:51 3. Pain 04:10 4. Leather Boots 01:36 5. Aspirin Damage 02:57 6. Nuclear Infected 02:15 7. Grim Facts 03:24 8. Model Citizen 02:39 9. Dance Yourself to Death 03:08 10. Headlines 03:18 Тексты песен 1. TALK TALK I got me a complication And it's an only child Concern my reputation As something more than wild I know it serves me right But I can't sleep at night I have to hide my face Or go some other place No! I won't cry out for justice Admit that I was wrong Stay in hibernation 'Til the talk subsides and gone My social life's a dud My name is really mud I'm up to here in lies I guess I'm down to size To size I can't seem to talk about The things that bother me Seems to be what everybody has Against me! (ooh! ooh! ooh! yeah!) Now here's my situation And how it really stands I'm out of circulation I've all but washed my hands My social life's a dud My name is really mud I'm up to here in lies I guess I'm down to size To size Talk, talk Talk, talk Talk, talk Talk, talk 2. CLONES (WE'RE ALL) I'm a clone I know it and I'm fine I'm one and more are on the way I'm two, doctor Three's on the line He'll take incubation another day I'm all alone, so are we all We're all clones All are one and one are all All are one and one are all We destroyed the government We're destroying time No more problems on the way I'm through doctor We don't need your kind The other ones Ugly ones Stupid boys Wrong ones I'm all alone, so are we all We're all clones All are one and one are all All are one and one are all Six is having problems Adjusting to his clone status Have to put him on a shelf "Please don't put me on a shelf" All day long we hear him crying so loud I just wanna be myself I just wanna be myself I just wanna be myself Be myself Be myself I'm all alone, so are we all We destroyed the government We're destroying time No more problems on the way I'm through doctor We don't need your kind The other ones Ugly ones Stupid boys Wrong ones I'm all alone, so are we all We're all clones All are one and one are all All are one and one are all I'm all alone, so are we all We're all clones All are one and one are all All are one and one are all 3. PAIN I'm hidden in the scream When the virgin dies I'm the ache in the belly When your baby cries And I'm the burnin' sensation When the convict fries I'm pain I'm your pain Unspeakable pain I'm your private pain And I'm the compound fracture In the twisted car And I'm the lines on the face Of the tramp at the bar And I'm the reds by the bed Of the suicide star You know me- I'm pain I'm your pain Your own private pain Unfathomable pain And it's a compliment to me To hear you screamin' through the night All night Tonight I'm the holes in your arm When you're feeling the shakes I'm the lump on your head When you step on the rake And I'm the loudest one laughing At the saddest wake Yes I'm pain I'm just pain Dear old pain You need your pain And I'm the loudest one laughing At the saddest wake I'm the salt in the sweat On the cuts of the slaves I was the wound in the side While Jesus prayed I was the filthiest word At the vandalized grave Yes, pain Do you love me pain I love my pain I'm your pain It's a compliment to me To hear you screamin' through the night All night Tonight 4. LEATHER BOOTS Leather boots poundin' the floor Black and shiny kickin' the door The police, hit the streets They would never take the boots off of their feet If I break the law and get caught I could get smashed in the face By the big boys 'Cause they're frightened by the real world Frightened by the real world Scared of the real world. Oh yeah. I saw a cop, he looked pretty shot By some criminals, left there to rot I took a look, no one around I put on his boots and stomped on the ground Stood tall and felt so strong I wanted to be just like them So I could hurt somebody Hurt somebody Hurt somebody, hurt somebody Scared of the real world. Oh yeah. Scared of the real world. Oh yeah. Don't litter or score in the dark Don't kill your lover and don't overpark Cause if you murder or if you loot Get the heel of my new leather boots If I break the law and get caught You could get smashed in the face By this young boy Who is frightened by the real world This boy is frightened by the real world I gonna hurt somebody 'Cause I'm frightened of the real world. Oh yeah. 5. ASPIRIN DAMAGE I get these killer headaches I get one everyday I wake up with a migraine Since you ran away Got a load of tension Burnin' up my neck Something is wrong with my suspension So pass those tablets to this wreck Aspirin damage, Aspirin damage Kills the pain, destroys the brain No one told me 'bout Aspirin damage Sometimes I find myself shakin' From the medication taken Oh yeah. I balance my Excedrin And Anacins in stacks I'm a pain reliever junkie I got a Bayer on my back. I went to see the doctor He walked me down the hall Said "Strip down 'til you're naked Your suit, your tie and all." Aspirin damage, Aspirin damage Kills the pain, destroys the brain Aspirin damage, my disadvantage Sometimes I find myself shakin' From the medication taken Oh yeah. Aspirin damage, Aspirin damage Kills the pain, destroys the brain No one told me 'bout Aspirin damage Sometimes I find myself shakin' From the medication taken Oh yeah 6. NUCLEAR INFECTED I'm nuclear infected I really don't mind I just go out when the sun goes down And have a real good time. I can clear out any ballgame In a minute and a half Just show up - glow up And have a real good laugh When I'm happy I glow yellow When I'm sad I glow blue And I glow red hot when I'm in bed with you I'm nuclear infected Really ain't that bad In fact it's about the best time I guess I ever had I'm nuclear infected Looking for a mate So slip on something lead, babe And go out on a date When I'm happy I glow yellow When I'm sad I glow blue, yeah And I glow red hot when I'm in bed with you Nuclear infected....... don't make me angry Nuclear infected....... don't make shake Nuclear infected....... don't get me to sneeze Nuclear infected....... that's a big mistake I want to live on Three Mile Island Where things are clean and neat 'Cause we don't have no health freaks Clutterin' up our streets I'm nuclear infected, I need something to eat A China Syndrome Salad with plutonium and cheese. When I'm happy I glow yellow When I'm sad I glow blue And I glow red hot when I'm in bed with you 7. GRIM FACTS The boy's got problems The boy's got stress The boys' a .38 hidden in his desk The boy's got a chickie With four months to go Grim Facts - every parent better know The girl's a deadly teaser Wants to do a private show She's got a hundred thousand fantasies She wants the band to know She likes to brush across my Levis She likes to watch him grow Grim Facts - every parent better know Grim Facts - every parent better know Red lights Gang fights Brewing in the heat Cop cars Gay bars On your precious street That ain't so neat Sister's on the street now Looking for some Joe Only got about an hour To pay for her new nose She gets a hundred for her body A nickel for her soul These are grim facts - every parent better know Grim facts - every parent better know Red lights Gang fights Brewing in the heat Cop cars Gay bars On your precious street That ain't so neat And I'm feeling itchy Got a fire down below I'm a walkin' loaded time bomb Just about to blow Tries to slide inside my pockets But it's strictly SRO Grim facts - every parent better know Grim facts - every parent better know Red lights Gang fights Brewing in the heat Cop cars Gay bars On your precious street That ain't so neat Mmm Grim facts, you know, growing all the time Mmm Grim facts, real grim Yeah. 8. MODEL CITIZEN Be an Arab Be a Jew Be a boxing Kangaroo Beat yourself All black and blue I don't care Be a bleeder Be a Cancer A hemophiliac Romancer Be a crippled disco Dancer Oooh... What a pair He's a model citizen I think I've got them fooled them again He's an ultra-sweety guy And a master of disguise He's a model citizen Just keep believing that my friends I'm a model citizen I'm a model citizen I'm a model citizen I'm a model citizen I'm an all American!!! I'm a hostage In a city of creeps They've got mercenary guards That watch me sleep They'd like to kill me slow Bury me deep In the heart of Texas I'm a martyr I'm a sadist I might be the Saviour here to save us I'm a friend of Sammy Davis, casually He's a model citizen I think I've got them fooled again He's an ultra-sweety guy I won't let down my disguise He's a model citizen Just keep believing that my friends I'm a model citizen I'm a model citizen I'm a model citizen I'm a model citizen I'm an all American I'm a model citizen I'm a model citizen I'm a model citizen I'm an all American 9. DANCE YOURSELF TO DEATH My liberated parents They are gonin' out tonight They read the hippest magazines They've loosened their uptights Dad's wearin' real tight Levis And some Gucci Tennis shoes He's got a T-shirt custom made for him Saying "Give me pot not booze" I get a kiss good-bye I get all numb and high From all the smoke left on their breath I smile and wish them well Then I pray like hell They go and dance themselves to death Mom's hair's all green and dirty She wears a high tech Devo Suit She changed her name to Xerox She hides Quaaludes in her boots Oh, me, I'm all real embarrassed When I hear the things they do They kinda compromise my social position And my cool-ativity is suffering too! I get a kiss good-bye I get all numb and high From all the smoke left on their breath I smile and wish them well Then I pray like hell They go and dance themselves to death Ahh dance, real hard I get a kiss good-bye I get all numb and high From all the smoke left on their breath I smile and wish them well Then I pray like hell They go and dance themselves to death Come on momma Come on daddy Come on skinny Come on fatty Shake it Martha Shake it Larry Shake it Mr. Coronary You gotta dance dance Come on and dance dance Dance til you're outta breath 10. HEADLINES Do a show Save a child Raise a million bucks That'll last a while Fight at parties Buy a horse Lose a couple Win that big divorce I wanna be in the headlines Anything to be in the headlines Saw my chance Made my break Took the biggest float In the Rose parade Got jailed No disgrace A hundred million people Saw my face Called a conference With the press Announced my marriage plans In a wedding dress Climb a building At six-below On New Year's Eve Without a stitch of clothes I wanna be in the headlines Anything to be in the headlines As long as they spell my name right I hope that they catch my best side Popped out From a cake At the President's ball What a big mistake Fifty guns Aimed at me I was nearly killed But what publicity Nominated Something big Stole the hottest scene Says the Globe And Trib Porno movie Comes to light But I was starving then So that's alright I wanna be in the headlines Anything to be in the headlines As long as the spell my name right Hope that they catch my best side Keep my sidewalk status star bright Feel free to walk on me tonight Just don't spit on me. Headlines, headlines, Headlines, headlines, Headlines, headlines, Headlines. Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Альбомы Категория:1980-е